The present disclosure relates generally to data communication.
Companies, businesses, and individuals communicate between multiple sites and locations on a daily basis. Virtual private networks (“VPNs”) are commonly used for such purposes. A VPN is a communications network tunneled through an existing network, such as the Internet or an intranet. As faster communications are desired, VPN technology advances to meet customer needs. For example, multiprotocol label switching (“MPLS”) VPNs are utilized for better traffic isolation and performance. MPLS allows for transferring data between different points by switching or adding and removing labels on incoming and outgoing packets.
However, as such VPNs become more complex, customer visibility and tracking remains a focal point. Traffic data informs customers of overloading or underutilization of VPN devices, such as routers. Yet, tracking data between one VPN site through a provider network to another VPN site can be a tedious and complicated process.